Encore
Profile Quote: "Bringin' down the heavy rain!" Encore, like his brother, likes to go loud. Whether that's blasting out classic Progressive rock or modulating his engine note into a boneshaking roar, he's happiest making noise, especially when hes competing with Fanfare about who can go loudest. Until he can get his big gun back online, unfortunately, Fanfare's going to win every time. After all, you can blast Twisted Sister much louder than you can blast The Who. Thankfully(?) however, he can always turn to Motorhead or Iron Maiden when he needs to prove a point - at least until he gets all the guns of his AC130U Spooky II alt-chassis' guns back online... Skills: Logistics, Energon Distillation, and Fire Support History Back on Cybertron, Encore was, like his “brother” Fanfare, a Suicide Jockey, providing fire support for the cargo hauler while he ran the dangerous runs, and a limited amount of cargo capacity. Where Fanfare was an ill-tempered shouty type, gradually growing frustrated by the lack of combat, Encore always found something to do with himself, something that usually got him in trouble. Manufacturing Energon Moonshine ("A Shine for Every Occasion") was one of his ways of keeping himself entertained, and blowing things up was another. Sometimes, they were kind of the same thing, which was always fun. When Optimus and his crew had departed, Encore got down to some serious brewing, distilling and mixing up his latest batch of Moonshine – something he’d promised would be able to clean a shuttle’s exhaust tubes as an added benefit. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for those who like intoxicating energon, he went too far- while stirring the mixture and adding a few secret spices (“Just a little bit of battery acid for flavour...”), he let the liquid build up too many gaseous fumes. When said highly volatile fumes reached the heat source, the results were predictable, if rather surprising for Encore, damaging his body quite seriously. Perhaps luckily for him, this was at about the time of the energon crisis and, about two Earth years before Fanfare, Encore was put into stasis. He’s now been taken out of the freezer and brought back to something resembling functional status. Upon sight of Fanfare’s C130F form, he decided he should look similar to his ‘brother’ and searched the archives. Finding an image of the AC130U, he settled upon it and brought it to a modernised form – though he’s kept the weapons pretty much as-is. He also discovered classic rock at the same time, developing a love for Progressive rock, 12-bar, and NWOBHM (New Wave of British Heavy Metal). He lists his favourite bands as The Who, Status Quo, Iron Maiden and Motorhead. Unfortunately for Encore, however, there weren’t enough parts to enable him to function, fly, AND have all the weapons systems, so for now he’s had to settle for the 40mm Bofors cannon and an energon-powered basic minigun. As time passes, he plans to upgrade himself and gradually bring his chassis to full potential! This process has already begun, as recently he got an assault rifle chassis for his 40mm autocannon, enabling him to use it in either form. In robot mode, he can aim it much better, preventing his shots from going wild, however he cannot dampen the recoil as effectively, so it doesn't hit as hard. Pictures = Notes Some facts about Encore: *Encore has an odd psychological quirk. Being an AC130U Spooky II gunship, he turns left a lot. This has become so ingrained in his habits that, even on the ground, he will rotate almost completely on the spot instead of turning right. He doesn't notice that he does this. *If reminded, he will consciously make the effort to turn right... until he forgets. *In his alt form and shadow, he could be mistaken for his brother Fanfare if you can't see the gun barrels. *Encore is left handed. Fanfare is right handed. *Encore is a fan of progressive rock and Elton John. Fanfare once called him ‘Elton Bomb’ as a joke, and this amused Encore so much that he had it painted as nose art on his alternate form. *He sounds cockney. *DO NOT leave small insignificant-value shiny things, or items that could be used to construct an energon still, unattended in Encore's presence. It will be 'appropriated' - however, he won't steal anything important. If he steals something that turns out to be important, it will be returned immediately. *Encore gets shot at by Seekers quite a lot. So despite his armour, he usually spends a lot of time in the repair bay. *Encore is the brother of Fanfare *Encore is almost the exact opposite of his brother, personality-wise. *Encore is extremely protective of his brother. *Encore likes the kind of bar-fight where everyone understands the goal isn't to kill the others but instead to have as much fun as possible until someone else knocks your sparks out. *Encore is normally quite jovial. However, when it's time to get serious and actually do his duty, he's much more serious - taking on a more 'soldierly' attitude. *He has no idea what the Sergeants' stripes on the front of his head mean. He saw them in a picture of a Vietnam soldier with a very similar facial structure and a liking of cigars, and thought they looked cool. *Encore smokes lithium-cobalt cigars *Encore is superstitious about certain things. If he doesn't, for example, smoke an expensive lithium-cobalt-copper "Victory Dance" cigar after each and every successful mission, it will "put a hex" on the next one. *Encore's Earth Defence Command and NEST callsign is ENC 55, or Echo November Charlie Five-Five if using phonetic. On Air Traffic control screens his transponder returns him as ENC 55-3105, the serial number on his tail. *Encore has a full suite of 'crew' holograms in AC130U mode - it's how he 'compartmentalises' his mind; the FCO spots targets, the TV operator actually aims the guns, and soforth. They all wear British Royal Air Force uniforms, to suit his paintjob. *Encore would be voiced by Jason Statham *His 'theme' is Ghost Riders (in the sky), like every other AC130. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsaRHf7zHQI Logs 2031 I like it SPOOKY! - There is a fifth dimension on Junkion, beyond that which is known to man or Autobot. It is an area which we call The Twilight Zone.... Caught short during an acid rain storm, a group of Cybertronians take shelter in a house on Junkion. Things get a bit... weird... Bikini Atoll Scouting - Encore is out on a solo patrol, bumbling around the Pacific playing his music, when he stumbles apon a group of Seekers, doing pretty much the same thing. He shows why you don't use an AC130U to attack other planes. Black Shadow - Encore and some Autobots investigate the Anomaly... violence ensues. The Pretenders are rescued, mostly by themselves, and Encore shows the world an entirely new meaning for armed combat... Stop cutting yourself! - Encore wanders down to the Brig to visit the Pretenders. Pincher is experimenting on samples of his own arm, testing the chemical used to repair the Pretender shells. Crosshairs ... remembers some bad memories. Somewhere along the line, distillation occurs! Face Pool! - Encore goes to Maccadam's Old Oil House for a drink or twelve, and invents the game of Face Pool. Then he discovers WHY you don't play it with a Pretender, and settles for a good old-school bar brawl instead - which he wins. Engage smug mode. Smug mode engaged. "Hahaha! I beat a Pretender in a bar fight." Disengage smug mode. Smug mode disengaged. Encore's Target Practice - Encore goes to the Debris shooting range and practices, determined to improve how poor a shot he is. Sky Lynx , Decibel and Focus turn up to help, and it turns out he was still working on outdated targeting software, so Decibel decides to apply an automatic update. Accuracy upgraded! Mission Mechanus: Jailbreak - Encore is bringing Impactor a drink, and gets involved in a jailbreak! 2032 Encore's New Gun - Encore manages to splash himself with hydrofluoric acid while making some enershine, setting in motion a chain of events that ends with a new gun - or rather, a new take on a very old gun. Multi-session RP starring eleven Autobots and a human! Loadout's New Wheels - Loadout's signal suddenly goes offline. Encore, Grimlock, Fortress Maximus and Sit-com investigate. Loadout gets a new mode. Encore... gets a new face. Something else's. TNF 2011: Secrets of the Ancients (not really) - Encore's out on patrol, when something odd happens. A fight ensues! Seacon issues in the Harbor! - The Bots do some work in San Fran Harbor and a Seacon shows up! Tree Planting - Dee-Kal involves a couple Bots in some tree planting. Silly and Serious - Fanfare and Encore get silly. Then some serious retrofitting of Clutch, with Loadout occurs. Harpoons and Hostages - Encore and Clutch go to investigate an oil rig's missing workers... Shades of Gray - Follow up to 'The Archa-Yau Incident'; the crew arrives on Armeni and finds out the fate of the Archa-Yau crew. TNF 2011: New Iacon Gatecrashers - Encore is delivering supplies to New Iacon, when some Decepticons arrive! Team Blaster VS Team Decibel - A little bit of... practice... among the Autobots Hidden Secrets 2 Encore and Fanfare are trench-running the Tetrahex Canal with Sunstreaker ... and the three of them get a resounding arsekicking. Note for everyone: Shockwave's cannon mode hurts almost as much as a Galvcannon! Bad Mojo in the Mojave - Encore comes to the aid of an EDC convoy, and as a result gets some useful maintenance! The crystal quest - Part of A quest for survival, A TP by Crosscheck. Encore accompanies the Autobots as they go retrieve the crystal that saves Crosscheck's life. Monday Night Fights: Monacus - The search for Crosshairs hits a bit of a speedbump when Galvatron and the Decepticons try to crash the party. And when Encore nearly gets everyone brigged...! 2033 Encore Fails OSHA Standards - Encore's brewing operation finally gets thrown out of Autobot City. It's Repugnus' fault. 2033 Olympics Franklin Cross vs. Encore - Encore enters the 2033 Olympics, his huge chassis bumping him up to the middleweight class. When he goes up against EDC commander Franklin Cross , he knows he's outclassed and sets out to make Cross work for his victory. U.N. Hearing - Encore speaks for Cybertronians being given the rights of humans. Pictures! Two pictures now! Player AB_Encore - I don't think anyone else is crazy enough to make an enerhol-distilling barfight-loving gunship who instantly places himself at the very top of the Seeker target list!